icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ghana
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 18:15, June 1, 2011 Ciao :D Ciao, ho saputo che sei italiana anche tu e volevo presentarmi :D Sono Arianna4President. Ecco, mi sono presentata XD Ci sentiamo :D ehy Ghana fortissime le tue fanfictions!!!!! continua a scrivere perfavore!!!! :) :) by SeddieLove4ever Ciao!! XD Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie e rispondo al tuo ultimo messaggio. Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma sono tornata da poco da una vacanza in Sardegna con la mia famiglia durata 7 giorni. Mi piacerebbe molto essere amiche! :) Noi Italiane fans di iCarly dobbiamo essere unite! :) A dire la verità sei la prima amica fan di Creddie che ho, in genere le mie amiche sono tutte fan di Seddie. ;) Se tu non sei quel genere di persona che insulta Seddie (ma credo proprio che tu non lo sia) sarò felicissima di essere tua amica. :) Spero di sentirti presto, un saluto da TopessaSeddie. XD Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Sono felice di sapere che non sei una di quelle persone che odia Seddie! :) Sarà bello essere amiche. :) P.S. Anche io odio le guerre tra i fan di iCarly, nel caso non si fosse capito. :) :) Spero di sentirti presto, un abbraccio da TopessaSeddie. che belle le tue fanfictions!!!! ciao sn SeddieLove4ever... su internet ho trovato ancora le tue fanfictions su SPAM...mitiche!!!!! continua a scrivere!!!!! :) :) sei brava!!! Hola! :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Volevo solo chiederti come stai perché è da tanto che non ci sentiamo, un saluto da TopessaSeddie. Hey :D Ciaoooooo :D E' bello incontrare altre italiane qui, e anche se sei una Creddie shipper sono sicura che diventeremo amiche :D Uhhh, anch'io amo Spencer, è fantastico!! E hai un fidanzato che assomiglia a Freddie... che fortuna!! *Momento di grande invidia XD Anche a me piace tantissimo leggere!! Il mio libro preferito è Harry Potter (ovviamente XD) e adoro Ron/Hermione :D Per quanto riguarda la musica... ascolto tutto più o meno, basta che mi piaccia il testo XD Per il resto... beh, devo iniziare la terza al liceo linguistico, faccio un corso di teatro da quando avevo 5 anni e amo l'inglese (lo so che è strano XD)... Il mio animale preferito è il gatto e il mio colore preferito... forse il nero?? Sono in lutto per la mia generazione, visti tutti i bimbiminkia che ci sono in giro... XD Spero di sentirti presto, besitos da Arianna4President Harry Potter FTW Heeeeeeey :D Eh eh, avrei dovuto immaginarlo, Harry/Hermione assomiglia un po' a Creddie, no?? XD Anche per me il quatro è uno dei più belli (ma il peggior film della storia dell'umanità XD), ma il sesto è il mio preferito... Uhhh, anche a me piacciono Lily e James... per quanto ami Piton e il fatto che lui abbia sempre amato Lily, non ce li vedo proprio insieme XD Ed è un peccato che la relazione di Lupin e Tonks non ci sia quasi nei film, vero?? Hey, anch'io non vado pazza per le macchine!! Ho troppa paura degli incidenti... quante cose in comune, eh?? :D Ci sentiamo :D By Arianna4President Carmensitas Buongiorno mia cara Ghana! Qui tutto come sempre XD Che mi racconti di billu? Hai visto ieri Victorious? Troppo forte Trina! XD Ci sentiamo presto :) Loving You, SeddieLove4ever CREDDIE!! :D Mamma mia!!!! io spero tanto che l'episodio I''' LOVE YOU '''finisca con questa dichiarazione da parte di Freddie!!! scusa facci un pò caso: c'è un episodio dove Sam e Freddie si baciano e sarà così ma poi ce n'è un altro dove si lasceranno e quindi trionferà Creddie all'ultimo!!! Ti ricordi quando Carly ha detto a Freddie che lo avrebbe aspettato quando fosse stato pronto??? Ecco ora sarà sicuramente pronto!!!! CHE NE DICI?? Puzzola Coppie di Victorious Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Allora, le mie coppie preferite di Victorious sono: Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie e Tori/Andrè. Quali sono le tue? speriamo di avere in comune almeno queste. :) :) Spero di sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. Anti-Ginny message XD Ciao Ghana! Come vanno le tue vacanze in Campania dai tuoi zii? Quando mi hai detto che sei andata a visitare la Villa di Caserta sono rimasta senza parole... Appeni torni, mi devi fare vedere tutte le foto e i video, mi raccomando! :D Ho aggiornato un po' il mio profilo, e ho creato la Anti-Ginny Page! Vuoi diventare anche tu un'Anti-Ginny User? La foto del mio avatar te la posso postare quando vuoi,così la puoi aggiungere al tuo profilo XD Dai, è una cosa fantastica! E anche molto divertente! XD Peace, Love and Friendship SeddieLove4ever Foto :D Hey :D Allora, in realtà ho messo una solo foto sul Wiki e non ho idea di come abbia fatto, giuro XD In teoria, dovresti scrivere: Il nome del file Tutto senza spazi... Fammi sapere se ci riesci!! Ci sentiamo :D By Arianna4President Ciao :D Ciao :D Allora, per vedere Disney Channel, il sito dovrebbe essere questo: http://www.seeon.tv/view/3815/Disney E iLost my mind è alle 8 negli USA e alle due di stanotte qui in Italia XD Ci sentiamo :D By Arianna4President :D Prego :D Sorry XD Sorry, ero convinta fosse il sito giusto XD Prova con questo: http://tvpc.tv/Channel.php?ChannelID=2573 Bye bye Arianna4President :D Ma figurati!! Non è niente di che :D E poi non mi hai fatto perdere tempo, non ti preoccupare XD Besitos By Arianna4President Sono qui! Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Scusa se ti rispondo così tardi ma sono andata in vacanza per un mese e non avevo Internet. :( Allora, direi che avere una coppia in comune come Bade è un inizio. :) Mi sono unita al Club Anti-Ginny. :) Perché? Perché odio Ginny! :) :) Spero di sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. I hate Ginny! Visto? Stiamo trovando sempre più cose in comune! :) ;) Club Ginny Gabinetto For The Win!! :) :) Spero di sentirti presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. :) ;)